Coming back to you
by Anei Aikouka
Summary: Sequel to 'Don't Go' and 'Leaving'. Weeks after leaving their hikaris Marik and Bakura meet up. What will happen now? Will they ever come back?
1. A Chance meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the crazy ideas in my head.

Sorry sei mong, this is not a Marik/Bakura fic.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Coming back to you

            Bakura had been wandering around for weeks now and was still trying to forget his hikari. He walked into a coffee shop to get something to eat. He never expected to see anyone he knew. "Bakura!"

            "Marik?! What the hell?" Bakura walked over to where Marik was sitting. "What are you doing here? I thought you were at home with Malik."

            "No, I left a while ago actually. The question is what are you doing here." Marik retorted.

            "I'm here because Ryou told me to leave." Bakura said. "And before you ask, no I'm not going soft. I just want him to be happy. Why are you here though?"

            "I've got a hell of a hangover and so I'm drinking coffee. What about you?"

            "Me, I just stopped in here for something to eat. I'm starved."

            "Resorting to getting your food legally Bakura? Something must have gone majorly wrong for _that_ to happen."

            "Oh, shut up." Bakura snarled, before burying his head in his hands. "Why doesn't he want me anymore?" His voice came out muffled and choked with tears.

            "I don't know," Marik said, trying to soothe him. He moved over to wrap his arms around the broken yami. "I can't see why anyone wouldn't want you."

            Bakura sniffed slightly and moved in closer to Marik. "I'm sorry about this. I'm getting your shirt all wet."

            Marik actually smiled for the first time since he'd left Domino. "That's okay. I've done worse."

            Bakura sniffed again before sitting up. "So..." he quickly wiped his eyes on his sleeve. "Why did you leave?"

            "I... I don't know. He wanted me to but... I never do what he wants. Why, what's going on with Ryou now that you're gone do you know?"

            "I don't know, haven't checked. I just thought that he'd be happier without any interference from me."

            "Why don't you look and see. It'll be interesting to see what he's doing now you're gone."

            "Hn, only if you do too." Bakura countered.

            "All right," Marik said, resigned to his fate. "I'll see what Malik's doing if you look in on Ryou. Okay?"

            "Okay," Bakura said, biting his lip, "He's probably happy without me though."

            "Well that's what this is about. Come on, count of three." Marik said, "One, two, three."

            Bakura dropped his barriers for a second. A picture flashed into his mind of Ryou, curled up in his bed his eyes red from crying and clutching a picture of the two of them. It was one of the few where he wasn't either angry at someone or dueling. Ryou had just glomped him and he had an expression of mingled shock and horror on his face. He'd thought that he'd destroyed those! Wait, why would Ryou be hugging his picture? And he was crying! Bakura slammed his barriers up again.

            Marik had dropped his barriers at the same time. He was stunned when Malik grabbed at his mind, caught it, and wouldn't let go. Don't leave me again. Please, don't leave me alone.

             Marik snorted. You're the one who wanted me to go in the first place. Why would you want me back?

            Please, the mind tone was desperate. Please don't go.

            Marik wrenched his mind away to stare across the table at Bakura. "He wants, me back." His tone reflected his amazement. "_Why_ would he ever want me back after everything I did to him?"

            "I don't know." Bakura replied blankly. "But, Ryou, he isn't happy, like I thought he would be. Why, why would they ever want us back?"

            "It's a mystery why either of them would want us back. But, apparently they do. Do you think we should... go?"

            "If that's really want then yes. But, can we go together. Please,"

            Marik nodded. "I came on my bike what about you?"

            "Hitched a ride on a train. Several trains actually. But I'll buy a bike and come with you if you want."

            "Sounds good. Do you have enough money though?"

            Bakura smirked slightly. It looked like he was trying as hard as he could to act normal. The problem was that it wasn't working. He pulled out a wad of cash. "What do you think I've been doing all this time? Kill pain with speed or adrenaline. Either works, they let you forget for a while."

            Marik nodded, "I tried. I just couldn't seem to make it work. Let's go then." He tossed some money on the table to pay for his drink and the two of them left.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Like 'Finding you again' this might be long and angsty or I might make it short and sweet. Please review and tell me which one you want. If I don't get any reviews I'm just going to make it short so as to get it over with quickly. I've got a lot of other things I could be doing and I'm not going to write this one if people don't want it.


	2. Back with the hikaris part 1

AN. No, I didn't think of making Bakura a drag racer. I was thinking more stealing from people all the time and stuff like that. But whatever. You can think what you like about it.

Disclaimer: Yugioh is the wondrous creation of Kazuki Takahashi, who made it without any help from me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Coming back to you

            Ryou was crying in his bed again. He knew that it wasn't constructive and it wasn't helping him but he couldn't help it. He missed Bakura. He wanted to see him again. It was wrong he knew. His yami was gone and no amount of wishing would bring him back.

            Still, he couldn't help but wish to see his yami's eyes and get trapped as always by his mesmerizing gaze. It wasn't his fault that he couldn't stop thinking about the spiky white hair, strong tall body, brown eyes that changed to a deep wine color when their owner was amused. Oh darn it; he was supposed to be thinking about something other than his yami. But, how could he.

            He left his mind-link open constantly, hoping that Bakura would read him. He wanted to see him again. Wanted to see the blood-red glare that was given to anyone who dared to hurt him. The long snowy hair that his yami obsessed over. He wouldn't let anyone touch it except Ryou.

            Mornings were Ryou's favorite part of the day. His yami loved being able to get clean and to take a shower every day. It was one of the few things that Bakura liked about the modern world. So every morning Ryou would get up early to take his shower. As soon as he was finished his yami would go in and shower himself. It was strange that Bakura always waited until Ryou had finished. He got up much earlier.

            Bakura would come out, get dressed and then sit on the couch trying to get the tangles out of his hair. One disadvantage of having such long hair was that it was always a bird's nest in the mornings. Ryou would come over and brush Bakura's hair for him. It was wonderful to be able to play with his yami's hair. He could've sat there letting the long silvery strands slide through his fingers all day. And he would have if it weren't for Bakura, who would get tired of having Ryou play with his hair and leave.

            Ryou burst out in a fresh wave of sobbing at the thought of Bakura leaving, burying his head in his pillow and trying to muffle his sobs. He didn't want Malik to hear him crying. Malik had enough problems already. Why did their yamis have to leave?

            Sitting up again Ryou picked up a picture off his dresser. After the Millenium Ring this picture was his most treasured possession. It captured one of the few moments when Bakura was neither angry, nor insane and as such would have been precious even if he hadn't been glomping Bakura at the time the picture was taken. And as he had been... Ryou curled up again, hugging the picture to his chest and allowing himself to cry, great gasping sobs that seemed about to tear his body apart.

            He was at his lowest point when he felt his yami's mind brush against his. The touch was so delicate that if he hadn't been spending all of his available time straining to find just that he would never have noticed it. Ryou smiled, tears vanishing as he basked in his yami's presence and reveled in the feel of the other's mind against his.

            The contact didn't last long though and almost as soon as it had begun it was over; but at least Ryou knew now that his yami _was_ out there and there was still a chance that he might come back if Ryou was good. And Ryou was trying to be good. He always came home at the time his yami had set for him and he stayed away from the group that Yugi hung out with. He kept to his old routine as much as possible and tried not to do anything that he thought his yami might not approve of. The only thing that he had done that he was not certain of was inviting Malik over to his house to stay.

            He wasn't ashamed of that though. Marik had left Malik just as Bakura had left him. They were both alone and so Ryou had decided that at least they could be alone together. That's why Malik was staying over until at least one of their yamis came back.

            'And if Bakura doesn't want him staying here with me then he'll just have to come back here to stop it.' Ryou thought rebelliously. 'I hope he does. Even if he decides to beat me for it at least he'll be _here_.'


	3. Back with the hikaris part 2

AN. Okay, as I said on my bio I won't be posting for a while after this so I'm trying to get these out as quickly as possible.

Disclaimer: Whatever I own it doesn't include Yugioh

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Coming back to you

            Malik was curled up in a miserable ball on Ryou's couch. He knew it wasn't polite to ignore your friends when they invited you over but Ryou wouldn't care. Come to think about it he was probably doing the same. After losing their yamis neither of the two were exactly chipper. He almost thought that Ryou had invited him over as much to have someone to share his misery with as anything else. It was unfair to Ryou to think that but at least it kept his mind off other things for a while.

            If he thought about Ryou he could avoid thinking about his yami. Of course it didn't work for long because whenever he thought about Ryou his thoughts went automatically to Bakura and the first time they'd seen each other. Bakura had practically ordered him to give up the Millenium Rod and he'd said no because that would mean losing his yami. But he'd lost him after all hadn't he? And this time it was all his fault. There was no one else to blame for his yami's leaving but him.

            Malik's eyes stung but he refused to even think about wiping them. That would be admitting that he was crying and he wasn't going to cry again. His yami wasn't worth his tears, he'd been told that over and over again by scores of well-meaning friends. Even Yugi didn't seem to understand and Yugi had Yami. The only one who knew what he was going through was Ryou and Ryou couldn't help him because he had the same problem.

            'Why had they left?' he wondered, for what must have been at least the thousandth time. 'They didn't have to leave. No one wanted them to leave, people actually accepted them as nothing particularly strange, and they'd made a truce with Yami.' Admittedly their relations with the pharaoh were still somewhat strained but they were quite friendly considering that they had been trying to kill each other not too long ago.

            Thinking of Yami (anything to get his mind off Marik) Yami had gone off somewhere hadn't he? And Yugi was with him of course. The pair were inseparable. Like he'd thought he and Marik were. Apparently he'd been wrong though. Marik had left and he was left here, a miserable excuse for the bouncy hikari he used to be. Even what Marik had done to him had never been able to break his spirit.

            Wouldn't Marik be laughing if he could see him now? He'd always been proud of how strong he was and had yelled that Marik would never be able to break him. And now he had turned into a nervous wreck. His yami had broken him by leaving in a way he never would have been able to otherwise.

            At least he had one consolation, and one that Ryou didn't share. Marik hadn't said he wasn't coming back, in fact he'd left saying that he wouldn't be back for a while. He'd said it would be a month, maybe more. But, Malik thought that if his yami was planning to come back he wasn't showing any signs of it. Normally Marik wouldn't go away at all, but on the few occasions when he had he'd always kept contact with Malik.

            Malik had never been this alone before. He'd _always_ had Marik in the back of his head. Of course most of the time he had been making snide comments or insulting him but even though that wasn't really fun he'd still gotten used to it. And once you got used to having someone chattering at you all the time you missed it when they suddenly stopped. Plus the feeling of being a whole person was gone. He knew from his conversations with normal people that everyone felt as though they weren't complete.

            Most people never found their soulmate and he counted himself lucky that he'd found his so easily. Admittedly he had had to go through the whole ordeal of having the pharaoh's memories carved into his back but in trade for his yami? That was a cheep price to pay for finding someone who most people never did. Even his yami's brutality had been bearable. His absence was not.

            Malik had been wallowing in his grief for several hours when he suddenly felt a touch on his mind. Marik had let down his defenses. Malik wasn't one to let this kind of opportunity pass by. He grabbed for him and once he had caught him he held on as tightly as he could. Don't leave me again. Please, don't leave me alone. he begged.

            He knew that it was an old and clichéd thing to say but he didn't care. It was how he felt and it was with baited breath that he waited for an answer. There was the mental impression of a disgusted snort. You're the one who wanted me to go in the first place. Why would you want me back?

            Malik was stunned. His yami actually thought that he wouldn't _want him back?! How could he? Please, Malik pleaded hysterically, Please don't go. As if in answer Marik pulled his mind away from Malik and firmly sealed him out again. The walls fell into place with a sickening thud; and Malik felt even lower than he had before._

            This meant he wasn't coming back. He'd said as much this time. But he had to come back, he just had to! Marik couldn't leave him alone like this. Not again. 'Please don't let him leave me alone again.' Malik begged, even though he knew it would do no good. Nothing could make Marik change his mind. Well, nothing except Bakura. The two of them had a weird bond that no one had been able to figure out. It was probably because they were both insane though. And because they both shared an insatiable lust for blood.

            But that wouldn't do him any good now. A few times in the past he'd been able to bribe Bakura into helping him with Marik but they were both gone now. His sister might have helped but she was off somewhere with the pharaoh and Rishid was back home in Egypt taking care of the home underground where they'd lived most of their lives. There was no one there for him and no way to get any of them back.


End file.
